From The Mouths Of Babes
by starlight.moon.princess
Summary: A look into the developing relationship of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, told from the mouths of James, Albus and Lily Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy (and maybe a couple of other characters as well) Slow build.
1. Chapter 1

**This collection is going to be EWE - Harry/Ginny and Draco/Astoria get together and have their kids just like in canon, but the actual epilogue, the scene at the train station, doesn't happen. This fic keeps everything in canon upto about two years before the epilogue, which is when the first chapter takes place.**

**This chapter has been entered into the Snakes and Ladders Challenge and the If You Dare Challenge (548. Dead Eyes)**

* * *

James Sirius Potter may have been only ten years old, but he was anything but unobservant.

So it shouldn't really have been a surprise that he figured out what was going on before his parents did.

His parents had had the perfect fairytale life, if one was to believe the papers and so-called history books. The prince saved the damsel in distress and the world, and went on to marry his princess. They were crazily happy, had three children, and lived happily ever after.

At least, that was what everyone saw.

James Potter, on the other hand, saw the little things; the things people tried their best to ignore.

He saw the frown lines on his mother's face, and the way his father's smiles never reached his eyes.

He saw how his father looked at attractive men the same way Uncle Ron looked at beautiful women.

He saw how his mother would look at the Chaser of the Montrose Magpies – what was his name, Richard Fisher? – whenever the Harpies had a game against them.

The world may think that his parents were still madly in love, but James knew better. They loved each other, there was no doubt about that, but it was more like the love he had for Lily or Al. James couldn't remember a time when the two of them had been _in love_ with each other.

The world needed his parents' love story, James knew that too. He knew that the fact that his parents were still seemingly happy was what allowed a lot of people to believe in love. But he didn't care about the people who needed them; he cared about them. And all he wanted was for them to be happy.

And Harry and Ginny Potter had not been truly happy for a long time.

(Wasn't it odd, a child _hoping_ his parents would get divorced?)

So when his parents finally announced they were splitting up, James wasn't upset like the rest of his family. He knew this was truly for the best.

Besides, maybe his parents would actually laugh now.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Scorpius may sound a bit mature for his age, and I apologise for that. My theory is that as a Malfoy, his family's begun his education early, so that he's well prepared for Hogwarts.**

**I thrilled that so many of you liked the story enough to favourite and/or follow it. I hope you guys like this chapter :)**

**Please don't forget to R&R, I'd love to hear your input!**

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy had always known his parents never loved each other.

It wasn't hard to miss, the way they always met other people. They only ever introduced a few to him, but he wasn't blind. He knew that the people he met weren't the only ones. He remembered wondering why his parents weren't like those of other children. He remembered asking his father that once when he was seven, two years ago.

No matter what people still say about Draco Malfoy, he has never lied to his son.

His father had sat him down and told him the circumstances that surrounded his marriage. Scorpius had always known about the role his family had played in the war, but he had never understood the precarious position they were in after the war ended. His father needed to marry a neutral or light pureblood in order to appease both sides, and his mother's family was desperate for a good match for their younger daughter. It was the perfect match.

Well, it would have been the perfect match if it wasn't for one little fact: his parents weren't in love with each other. His father wasn't even interested in women.

But they were purebloods, and they had to keep up appearances. So they got married, but neither was under any illusions.

His father had told him very frankly that he had made a pact with his new wife – as soon as they had an heir, they would be married only in name. And as soon as one of them actually fell in love, they would get divorced.

It had shattered all of his childish illusions of a happy family. He wondered if his parents actually loved him, or if he was simply a means to an end. But his father knew him better than anyone else, and he hadn't let Scorpius leave until he had convinced him that his parents truly loved him.

After that, it was easy for him to see that his parents were better off as friends. Even though they weren't in love with each other, they did love each other. They were as close as any pair of siblings.

But after that moment, Scorpius would look carefully at the people his parents _did_ bring home. Because he loved his parents, and the only thing he wanted was for them to be happy. And no matter how happy they were, they needed someone to fall in love with to complete them.

Scorpius loved his parents, and even if it meant them splitting up, he just wanted them to have someone to love completely.

He didn't mind. He knew that they loved him, and really, that was all he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, they weren't always going to get supportive faces, were they?**

**I hope you like this! Please don't forget to R&R, I'd love to hear what you thought of this chapter!**

* * *

"No!" Lily shrieked. "That is NOT happening!"

"Lily-" Harry started.

"NO!"

"Lily, honey, we have to do this," Ginny said, reaching out to catch hold of her youngest child. "It's the best thing for everyone."

"No it's not," the youngest Potter said as she dodged her mother's hands, her anger giving way to sobs of despair. "That's not the only way!"

"Lils, we wouldn't be doing this if there was something more for us to do," Harry said desperately, trying to pull his daughter into his arms.

"No," Lily sobbed. "You're just giving up on our family without trying! I hate you'll!"

Before anyone could say anything, she fled up the stairs to her room.

As Lily disappeared, James caught a glimpse of his father's expression before he schooled it to look neutral. That one little look of complete and utter devastation shook him to his core. He had never seen his father look so vulnerable.

He put it out of his mind for the moment, however. There was something more important bothering him. His parents needed this divorce to be happy, but at the same time, he also knew that they wouldn't go through with it unless lily accepted it. And the last thing he wanted was his parents' continued unhappiness while he could do something about it.

"So, that was-"

"I'll go and talk to her," James said quietly, breaking off his father before he started rambling.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you guys like this! Please don't forget to R&R! :)**

* * *

"I don't want Mommy and Daddy to get divorced!" Lily yelled at her brother, stamping her foot. "We're supposed to be a family!"

"Lils…" Before he said anything, James grabbed his little sister in a tight hug. "You know that they'll always love you right? Regardless of if they're together or not, you'll always be their baby girl," he murmured into her hair.

At that, Lily broke into tears. "But-But-they're supposed to always love each other!" she wailed loudly. "If-If they stop loving each other, maybe they'll stop loving me too!"

Listening to his sister cry broke James' heart. He would have done anything to make it all okay for her, but he knew he couldn't sacrifice his parents' happiness for Lily's. so he'd just have to make her see the truth.

"Hey hey hey Lily," he whispered, bending down to look into her eyes. "Who said they don't love each other anymore?"

"Why else would they get divorced?" Lily asked, hiccupping.

"You love me, right?" James asked her, changing track abruptly.

"Uh-huh," Lily replied, looking confused at James' question.

"But you don't want to marry me, do you? You love me like a sibling. That's how mom and dad love each other – like brother and sister, not husband and wife."

"Ohhh," Lily said, a look of understanding appearing on her face. "But then why did they get married?"

"Because they didn't know how they loved each other, Lils. They thought it was like a husband and wide, even though it wasn't."

* * *

"Mommy? Daddy?"

At the sound of Lily's voice, Harry and Ginny's heads snapped up from where they were bent in deep discussion with each other.

"Lily, if you don't wan-"Ginny began.

"It's okay, Mommy," Lily said, running to her mother and hugging her tightly. "I know that you and Daddy will always love me even if you get a divorce. I don't mind anymore."

Ginny sent James a grateful look over Lily's head. "I'll always love you, baby," she said, holding her daughter tight. "Always."


End file.
